


Lucky

by pennywritesthings (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pennywritesthings
Summary: It’s your four year anniversary with your boyfriend, and he gives you a special treat at work.Tumblr user hislendercry said: Jon Risinger smut. Never seen one of those. Go crazy.





	

“Well, happy anniversary to you too.” You laughed as your boyfriend of four years, Jon Risinger, walked into your office, closed and locked your door, picked you up and sat you down on your desk, and kissed you deeply.

“Mm, happy anniversary.” Jon muttered distractedly as his lips made their way to your neck. You let out a soft hum of pleasure and stretched your neck out a little bit so that he could have easier access. That’s when his hands started wandering.

“Woah, there,” you cautioned, pushing his hands away from the hemline of your skirt. “We’re at work.”

“Then you’ll just have to keep it quiet, won’t you?” He replied, rubbing his hands up and down your thighs, going just a little bit higher up but not quite reaching where you now wanted him on every upstroke.

“F-fuck…” You groaned as his fingers finally hit your panties, and he rubbed lightly up and down your slit, not really that surprised at the growing wetness he found there.

Jon let out a quiet chuckle, biting your neck and then soothing his tongue over the wound. “Four years, and I can still turn you on within a matter of seconds.”

“Oh my god, do something!” You whisper shouted, glaring at him.

Jon smirked. “As you wish, my princess.” With that, he pushed your panties to the side and put two fingers into you, his thumb moving up to your clit immediately.

You moaned as quietly as you possibly could, loving the feeling of him in you and sort of loving the fact that you were sitting on your desk, legs spread open, getting fingered by your boyfriend while other people were at work outside of your office. “Damn it, Jon, move.”

He did as you asked, setting a slow pace as he moved from your neck to your lips, kissing you softly. You smiled into his lips, your hands wrapping around his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. When his tongue gently teased at your bottom lip and you opened your mouth for him, it wasn’t rushed or rough in any way, and you loved it.

Sure, you loved the crazy heated make outs and the sex that followed, but this was just as nice, if not nicer. Jon slowly added a third finger, making you groan into his mouth. When you came shortly after that, it was like a tangle of warm nerves unraveling in your lower stomach.

Jon carefully took his fingers out of you and swirled his tongue over the wetness that covered them, which only served to work you up again. You watched with mild fascination as he licked his fingers clean, and then pressed a kiss to your cheek, pulling back to smile at you softly.

“Happy anniversary, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one who thinks Jon Risinger looks kind of like Jon Snow? *whispers* you know nothing, Risemonger


End file.
